Amnesia
by aaliuchi
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Sakura ends up losing her memory. How will Sasuke and Naruto deal with that?


_1 week ago_

 _"_ _Oi, Teme and Sakura-chan, say, how about the two of you treat me with some ramen tonight? I might buy the drinks then!" an over-enthusiastic Naruto suggested, as the three walked out of the Hokage office, only to earn a loud scoff by Sasuke.  
"As if you'd buy anything, you're broke as usual.. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Don't speak to me like this, you—"  
"Guys, will you stop it!" Sakura finally spoke, interrupting the usual fight that was about to break between the two. "That'd be great, Naruto, but I have to remind you that I'm leaving for my very important mission with Hinata tomorrow! So I have to be early home tonight and get some sleep, you know, and prepare for the mission."  
"Eeeeh, Sakura-chan, you're really a buzz-killer, ya know!" Naruto mumbled, suddenly his enthusiasm crushed.  
"It's not my fault, you idiot!" Sakura replied, obviously annoyed by Naruto's reaction.  
Sasuke didn't speak, just watching the two of them argue with amuse. Even though he'd never say that out loud, he kind of missed them.. Perhaps he was wrong – they could be the same Team 7 they were before the war. Things were different now. His friends were able to forgive him.. and even though he acted like the complete dick he was, Sasuke was still.. grateful._

Present

Oh, man, why did his break have to end! Naruto enjoyed his free of missions week so much that he was truly devastated that it had to end today. A week full of ramen, watching TV, chilling, fighting with that bastard, ramen.. some drinking, more ramen! The only thing that sucked was that a certain pinkette was missing, but oh well, she'd be back sooner or later! Now that he mentioned her, weren't Sakura and Hinata supposed to be back a few days ago? They'd be fine! That's what Naruto liked to think. Sakura was strong, what could go wrong? Maybe he was just bad at counting days.. Well, he really was bad at math and other useless stuff like that.

Naruto walked in the Hokage office, suddenly feeling his usual enthusiasm overtake him – he was ready for a mission! He'd ask Tsunade to give him the most challenging and the hardest mission she could think of, because, after all, he was Uzumaki Naruto and nothing could—

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. There were people running everywhere and a crying Hinata stormed in the office, trying to make a sentence when she wasn't choking out sobs. Shizune walked of the room and Tsunade held Hinata, trying to get her to explain everything. What was going on? Where was Sakura? Why was Hinata crying? Naruto just sat there, staring wide-eyed, unable to process what he was seeing.

Without saying anything, Tsunade grabbed Hinata's hand and walked off. Naruto was left alone in the office. A few moments later, the boy left too, running around, trying to get somebody to explain the situation to him, however nobody paid any attention to the Uzumaki. The only thing he could hear was the words Sakura, hospital, hurry, poor girl.. What the hell was going on? With no idea where to go, Naruto ran to the hospital. He asked the nurses for Sakura, but they wouldn't let him in the room. The Uzumaki was really worried right now – he was also angry, confused, sad.. Why didn't they let him see Sakura, goddamit? What the hell happened to her? Why was nobody explaining him a thing? Finally, he saw Tsunade walking around, holding a bunch of documents.

"Oi! Tsunade-baachan! What the hell is going on, ttebayo? Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, rather yelled, gripping on the older woman's hand, trying to get her attention.  
Tsunade looked at him for a moment, before she went back to reading the lists in her hands. She seemed somehow.. worried and distracted.  
"Answer me, ttebayo!" yelled Naruto once again.  
"Something went wrong on Hinata and Sakura's mission.. Sakura seems to have suffered some serious injuries. She's still unconscious. Hinata's unable to speak as she seems to be still in shock from whatever they have experienced.."  
"Where is Sakura-chan? I have to see her now!" Naruto demanded, clenching his fists tightly.  
"I can't let you in—"  
"What the hell you mean, you _have_ to let me in!"  
Tsunade just stared at him for a moment, before letting out a small sigh. He was just too stubborn.  
"Fine. But don't do anything stupid or else! Also, call me when she wakes up. We don't know her condition yet.. Do you hear me, Naruto?"  
The Uzumaki just nodded before he hurried to sneak in Sakura's room.

The sight truly shocked him. She was laying there, so pale and.. lifeless. Her whole body was full of bruises and cuts, she had dark circles under her eyes and she had a black eye. Seeing Sakura like this filled Naruto with anger. Thank god he was able to control Kurama now or the hospital would have been blown up by now. He clenched his fists once again.. He wanted to find whoever did this to Sakura. He wanted to find him or her or them. He'd never in his life wished to do such unspeakable things to a human being.. but now, Naruto was filled with rage he had never experienced before.

A few hours passed, he couldn't tell how much exactly. Perhaps a lot – the Uzumaki arrived here by morning and it was nighttime now. Sasuke walked in quietly, not saying a word. Just watching Sakura's condition in shock, unable to say anything at all. Naruto didn't speak either. The both of them just sat there in silence.

"How.. did this happen?" Sasuke spoke calmly after a few minutes.  
"I don't know. Nobody knows. Hinata refuses to speak and.. Sakura still hasn't woken up." Naruto explain tiredly.  
Silence fills the room again.

A few moments later, they can see Sakura moving. She opens her eyes slowly and Naruto jumps from his place, while Sasuke reacts more calmly – he just watches and stays in his position. Naruto goes by Sakura's side, his lips forming in a hopeful smile as he watches the pinkette slowly awake and look around. "Sakura-chan! You're awake, ttebayo! Are you alright?" he begins to ask her excitedly, happy that's she has finally woken up. Sakura just looks around confused, until she spots the two boys in her room. She grips the sheets tightly, her green eyes full of fear—no, she seemed to be truly terrified, as if she was in a room with a bunch of killers.

"W-Who are you?" she asks, her voice on the verge of breaking. "P-Please don't hurt me! Just leave me alone! Please.. please.. no more.." her voice become more quiet and quiet.  
Naruto seems to be.. hurt and surprised by her reaction. He tries to reach for her hand and hold it comfortingly, however, Sakura moves away as if he was going to hurt her.  
"Sakura-chan.. It's me, Naruto, ttebayo! And.. that's Sasuke-teme.. Oi, Sakura-chan, everything's alright!" Naruto mumbles quietly, the happiness slowly leaving his voice.  
"I don't.. I don't know you! P-Please don't hurt me! Please!" her words were followed by sobbing as she covered her face with her sheets.  
Suddenly, Tsunade walks in the room and makes the two confused boys leave as she tries to comfort Sakura. The two of them decide to leave the hospital and just wait outside. They sure as hell needed some fresh air after what just happened. Naruto wasn't sure how to feel. He was angry, confused, sad and many other things at the same time. Sasuke was never one to express his emotions so he kept quiet.. he just seemed miserable. Perhaps seeing Sakura like this was something that.. broke him. He was used to seeing Sakura as strong and lively.. and this girl did not seem like her at all.

A few minutes later Tsunade asked them to come inside so she could explain the situation.  
"Sakura seems to suffer from memory loss. Whatever happened to her, we don't know what it is. Hinata refuses to speak. She doesn't have many injuries unlike Sakura, but the phychological trauma seems to be serious."  
"Does she.. did she lose her memory, too?" Sasuke asked.  
"No. So far she's able to recognize us and her surroundings.. she just refuses to speak."  
"What happens now?" Naruto asked, who was unusually quiet.  
"We.. we're not sure. We just have to make sure Sakura's comfortable. We will let you see her tomorrow, perhaps, but you have to be very very careful, as her mental state is very fragile right now. So don't confuse her! Now, it would be best if you left. There's no point of you two sitting here, because I'll not let you see her, not until tomorrow at least."

Sasuke and Naruto spent the night walking around the streets in silence. None of them could believe what they just saw.. and none of them knew what to say.


End file.
